ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hōkei Yōkūjō
Hōkei Yōkūjō (洋空情鋒蛍 The Firefly's Sword Point, Boundless Void of Emotion) is a strange, enigmatic man who wanders the Living World in search of a purpose. Apparently the victim of a mass genocide as a young boy, Hōkei searches for somebody else to call a comrade after over a century of isolation. Through the years he had cybernetically enhanced his body, and along with his natural Kitsune heritage, has almost completely removed any chance of him dying of old age. Additionally; Hōkei is a mage of prowess thought to be the same as that of a S-Class Mage, or perhaps even greater, leaving him to be one of the greatest Underground Fighters of the current time. He is one of the main characters of Renascentia, and is a good friend of Yashin Shiyōnin, having acquainted with him many years ago. He is also apparently aware of the man's true nature, though what this is, he does not reveal to anybody. Appearance Hōkei is a visually rather intimidating man. Considering his naturally tall stature, almost fierce facial expressions and the scars that adorn his body, many times he is avoided due to the fact that he appears as a war veteran to many, one that has been through much suffering in his life. This is reflected in his rather messy purple hair, which is left relatively unkempt; along with his naturally dark eyes which shine a vibrant gold when his Kitsune abilities have been activated. His figure is tall, highly muscular and lean, which leaves many to think he's experienced within close combat. The fact of the matter is, he isn't. He detests close combat, preferring to eviscerate his enemies from afar using his powerful magical abilities, and rarely requires his cybernetic enhancements for anything other than basic movement. Hōkei has two sets of clothing. The first appears to be that of a dark purple kimono ornamented with various floral patterns, with a light obi sash around his waist and a black haori with an unrecognizable insignia at the back, along with a pair of zori. The second is a more battle-oriented attire. He wears a black tank-top underneath a dark purple, long-sleeved jacket, along with a pair of dark combat pants and running shoes for comfort. Personality Hōkei is a man who believes in nothing but his own decisions and choices. Nothing more than his power leads him into his next destination. There is no coincidence, there is no destiny, there is no guide. All of the outcomes of one's life exist as a product of one's choice. Brought up to be entirely self-reliant, there is nothing that Hōkei values more than his own existence. Above everything else, he wishes for his existence to be preserved. Thus, Hōkei acts in a very inconsiderate and blunt manner, and will rarely, if ever, register the entire presence of the individual that is attempting to converse with him. He isolates himself among a certain group of individuals, and will prevent any establishments of friendships extending those contacts. Even then, these friendships are nothing but temporary and fragile bonds, that will wither away as soon as their usefulness is finished. Or at least, that is what people think of him. The warrior has had over a century to experience the world first-hand. He has experienced sorrow, pain, happiness, anger, and all of the emotions known to man time and time again. But here is where his origins lie. He is nothing but a fox. He allows his tails to sprout, and a mischievous grin to override all his emotional attachments to the world. Hōkei is capable of deception beyond the scope of this world, utilizing man's Seven Sins and Virtues against themselves, breaking them down from the inside. An incomprehensible being. His personality is like that of a Pandora's Box, sealed within a countless number of defense mechanisms and contingencies until finally, he reaches a breaking point. Though Hōkei suggests that even he is unaware of when this breaking point is reached, and he has less of an idea about himself than he should. But he is prepared for any encounter, that being of a mischievous, rude being who has no sense of formality. In battle he is a ruthless monster, killing with glee on his face as the bloodshed of his opponents spills onto his face. However; Hōkei is a man who cannot be comprehended by simple means. Even after centuries, what remains of him is but a fragment of his true self. What can be surmised from his interactions is but one thing, loneliness, though of what nature, is left unexplained. History Synopsis :Main Article - Renascentia Equipment Powers and Abilities Hōkei, unlike many powerful figures of today's time, is not a natural prodigy of any kind. In fact, his abilities were considered sub-par when he awoke them, and was always considered a failure by his parents and family. That was, until his emotional trigger was activated upon a certain event in his past. From therein, Hōkei was capable of uncontrolled amounts of devastation, which was then tamed after an entire year of rampages across the Living World. Through this; Hōkei enhanced his magical prowess and physical body to compensate for his lack of physical fitness due to the overexertion of magical power within his body. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Hōkei possesses a truly plentiful amount of magical power. With such ferocity and potency that even the most skilled of mages are left shell-shocked at his reserves, Hōkei knows very well that his magical power is fierce, and uses this fact quite frequently in all of his battles. It exudes itself as a gaseous, almost "weak" aura initially. From what has been said; Hōkei, since childhood, has always had magical power of meager strength. However; such magical power was capable of being manipulated to the extent at which he could influence foreign Eternano particles through finely weaving his magical power and causing its influence to eventually take over foreign Eternano particles. This potentially gave him endless reserves of Eternano, with the sole weakness being the time-consuming aspect of this rejuvenation method. As such, he leaves it until absolutely necessary. Notably; Hōkei achieved such dominance very late in his life, presumably after his acquisition of Laser Magic. Hōkei's magical power is noted to have an effect of crystallization. Upon extended contact with Hōkei's magical power, the Eternano particles surrounding the victim become crystallized, eventually enveloping them in a casket of crystal unless they are capable of breaking out of it. As his emotions drive him further, Hōkei's magical power becomes ferocious in its nature. Its crystallization properties become much faster, and he can cause massive structures of crystal to be formed from the mere exertion of his magical power in a single direction. Masterful Magician: Laser Magic (レーザー魔法 Rēzā Mahō) is a form of magic that Hōkei utilizes as his initial means of combat. This magic utilizes Hōkei's own plentiful magical reserves to their greatest extent. By compressing his magical power to a point where he could blast it out as potent laser-like blasts that could literally pierce through any, but the most durable of substances. Hōkei's skill with this magic was refined to the extent where he could instantaneously create the condensed magical power within his palms and fire it out without restraint. Furthermore; he is also capable of manipulating the said magical power to an extent where he can keep the laser's rigid formation but still allow the magical power to bend at straight angles. The magician is very clever with his use of Laser Magic, fully comprehending its potential backlashes and being prepared for any circumstance that would occur from utilizing it. Most of his spells within this magic are nameless, basic applications of the magic. However; his named spells are rather lengthy processes, each bringing about a different and highly powerful effect, and are based off legendary creatures within Korean Mythology. *'Samjok-o' (삼족오 Three-Legged Crow) *'Chollima' (천리마 Thousand-li Horse) *'Kumiho' (구미호 Nine-Tailed Fox) Crystal-Make (結晶の造形魔法 (クリスタルメイク), Kurisutarumeiku) is a Maker Magic much like that of Ice-Make, Wood-Make and other elemental Maker magics. It is his secondary form of combat, used only during difficult battles. Initially it appeared that this magic could never be used by Hōkei due to the unfit magical power he had wielded. Eventually, through both training and innovation, Hōkei was capable of employing the full, undiluted power of this crystallized magical energy. At present, Hōkei shows incredible levels of skill with this magic. Because of the manner Hōkei may employ these crystals, and with very little concentration needed, he is able to conjure objects of virtually any kind with a simple command. The recycling of crystallized magical energy is exclusively employed by Hōkei after he begins with his initial crystal constructs, only adding his own magical energy when the battle progresses to a point of no return. This is achieved by simply breaking down the crystal into a more malleable state, allowing for him to reform it from even small shards time and time again, eventually pulverizing his enemy with endless amounts of crystal! One of the most distinct features about Hōkei's utilization of Crystal-Make is the mental aspect that he accompanies with it. His skill has grown to the point where he can create multiple constructs without even uttering a word or motioning, simply gathering, forming and crystallizing energy through his thought processes. A consequence of both habit, instinct and survival, Hōkei had to discover a way to enable a means of escape from capture and interrogation, finding that mental rigidity was one of these few methods. Through this, Hōkei has been capable of, for many years on end, refining this very skill to the point where he may create dozens of projectiles, melee weaponry and even day-to-day objects without consciously thinking about it! In terms of battle, it could be considered that his enemy could simply be vanquished from a flurry of crystal while he simply stood gazing at them. Hōkei even remarks that he took down an entire Dark Guild through this method, while he simply stood in the middle of the chaos. His named spells are based off artifacts and locations within Norse Mythology *'Yggdrasil' (ユグドラシル Yugudorashiru) *'Mistilteinn' (宿り木 Yadorigi) *'Svalinn' (寒冷 Kanrei) Cybernetic Bodily Enhancements Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Augmented Speed: Augmented Strength: Kitsune Heritage Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Mages